Over my head
by MademoiselleMachineGun.x
Summary: Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Fran and Lena bought a house in the middle of nowhere, what are they suppsed to to? COMPLETE
1. CH1

Home

CH 1

Living in a house with four male wrestlers wasn't my biggest dream, but it was in there somewhere. Jeff, Matt, Shannon, my best friends, along with Fran, who moved in not too long ago. They were great and all, but the destroyed everything nice the in house.

We lived in a three story house, that Matt & Jeff picked out, in the middle of nowhere, "What the hell were you thinking?" I said to Jeff. He shrugged, "I didn't pick it, It picked us." his eyes were fixed on the white house before him. I sighed, "Well, guess we're stuck here then." I went to pick my bags, everyone was already in the house, "thanks for the help." said, dragging my bags into the doorway, I heard arguing, "NO! its my room!" I walked up. "Shut up!" I yelled, they all looked at me, "Fran, Matt you get this room, Jeff or Shannon get this room," I flipped at coin, "HEAD" Shannon screamed. It was tails. Jeff slapped the back of Shannon's head, laughing, as he pulled his bags up the steps to the other room, in the third floor, almost attic-like.

I huffed and puffed as I pulled my 1000 lb. bags up the steps. "You need help?" he said, he easily made it to the top of the steps with his bags. He went down the steps to me, took my heaviest bag and dragged it upstairs. "Thanks." I said. "NO PROBLEM!" he said, saluting. I laughed. I walked into the room with him. I saw the cobwebs everywhere, Shannon screeched as a spider came down on his shoulder. I laughed as he fell and started rolling on the ground, when the spider was crawling away. "Get up, the spiders gone" I told him, taking his arm.

Jeff came up from the loud bang, "whoa! What happened?"He said, looking at Shannon squirming on his back. I laughed, "A spider landed on his shoulder." Jeff nodded. He walked over and helped me pull him up. "Yeah, let's just say that never happened…" Shannon said. I nodded, "yes sir!" I said.

After my bed and everything else was set up, I walked downstairs. I saw Matt and Fran cuddling on the couch, Jeff and Shannon on the floor, acting like idiots. I sat on the opposite side of 'the love couple'; I needed to give them their space. Jeff and Shannon looked at me and waved, then went back to hitting each other and running around, in and out of the door.

I sighed, this was going to be interesting, Matt and Fran, the two who never do anything but make out or lay around together. Then there was Shannon and Jeff, who really NEVER did anything either, except the laundry once in a while. Seriously, this was going to be a team effort, or I was going to end up the maid, I was guessing on the maid one.

Hopefully, this was actually going to be a good experience, I mean, my match tomorrow was a mixed tag match with Matt and Jeff, and I was ready.

--

It's short but i have longer chapters already typed


	2. CH2

Over my head

CH 2

I walked out the door, seeing Jeff and Shannon throwing a tennis ball against the side of the house, "I so hope you break a window or something, and then YOU'LL have to pay for it." In return I got two middle fingers. "Psh, fine I'll be listening for the sound of falling glass. Then it happened, Shan's rebound hit the window, cracking it. I started to laugh, they started to walk for the door, obviously bored now, "You guys are just hilarious." I said. I sighed, walking over to see the cracked window, right in the middle. I bit my bottom lip as Fran walked out and saw me in front of the window. "What the hell did you do?" she said, angry. "Well, I," She stormed off, "Your paying for it you know." She said, walking around onto the porch.

"That's it," I said walking up to Shannon's room, "You're a fucking idiot you know that!?" I said. "What?" he said, innocently. "You! You break EVERYTHING and I end up paying for it!" I said, slapping him. I was about to walk in and beat up Jeff, when he caught my arm, "What, you want me to pay it off? Fine, you get worked up too much." I pulled away. "I feel like I'm babysitting you guys sometimes," said, walking into my room. 'You're lucky Jeff' I said to myself.

The next few weeks were happy at least, Shannon paid for the window, and Jeff still didn't say sorry, that little bitch. On Wednesday, we watched Orphan, The hangover, and House of wax, I cringed as the guy cut off the girl finger in House of wax, "oh my god." I closed my eyes, hiding my face in the couch, which everyone was on. Everyone laughed at the part in orphan, where Ester killed the nun, I screamed. I was so weird when it came to movies, when people laughed, I screamed, when they screamed I laughed.

When I was watching Titanic, I started to cry towards the end, when the ship was sinking. I grabbed a pillow, I couldn't watch anymore. Shan tiptoed behind me and then pushed the back of my head, I screamed. He laughed, "I swear Lena, you scream every 10 minutes." I just stayed there my face felt pale, I felt like dying. "Hey now, I didn't mean to…" he said, shaking my shoulder. I still didn't move. He came in front of the couch, facing me. "Are you okay?" he said. I managed to move my head a little, "just go away." I mumbled. Being stubborn, he didn't and sat down beside me. He moved my hair from my face so he could see my face, "No, you're not okay." He just said, pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry." He said. I blushed, he never acts like this. "I'm moving out." I said, hugging him back. "What?" he said, pulling back. I nodded, "you heard me, I just can't take it anymore, I'm treated like a maid here and I feeling like I'm babysitting you guys, you never listen to what I have to say, and you especially, you make me cry almost every week." I said. "Really? I do that?" He said, surprised. I nodded sadly. I got up to find everyone else.

"Wait, please," he said, pleading, "Don't go." "Why shouldn't I?" I shot back, words filling with poison. "I-I can't tell you, but I just need you here, please? For me?" He said, looking sad.

I turned around to face him, his face was red and he was looking at the ground, "Shan, Is-Is it because you like me?" I asked. He looked at me, "Wha-What?" his face got even more red, if that was possible. I went over and hugged him, "I'm sorry." "For what?" he said, returning the hug. "I'm sorry for everything, slapping you, yelling, everything." "You don't need to be sorry from anything." He said, still hugging me. "Secret." I just said, "Why?" he said, in my ear. "I don't my love to become global." I laughed. He nodded.

I sat back down, not feeling that sad anymore. Changing the channel, I didn't need to see anymore sadness. I fell asleep after that. Tomorrow I was going against the women's champion McCool. That bitch. I dreamt of the match, I won, but something happened, I saw flashes, Shannon and a car? Something like that, but it was brutal. I woke up, Fran stood before me, "Are you even going to get going to that match with McBitch?" She said, smiling. "Wha-What time is it?" "Umm, 6:40". I jumped off the couch, "Holy Crap, how long did I sleep?" She laughed, "Umm, 2 to 2 ½ hours, roughly. I ran upstairs, got my stuff ready, "getting my outfit in my bag, and flying out the door to my car, who someone started for me, Matt jumped in, as he had a match right before mine. "Well, hello there," I said, laughing. I sped down the road to Raleigh.

When we got there, we ran through the door, lucky for him, his locker room was colder than mine. I quickly put on my outfit, fixed my hair, and pulled on my shoes, then knee pads, all in 10 minutes. I was impressed, I had an interview before his match that was in a few minutes. I walked down the hall, passing a few superstars, Chris Jericho, who scared me at times, it was almost funny.

Then there was Shad and JTG, "Hey, what's up?" one of them asked, "Interview." I said, as I walked by. Then I passed DX, talking, "Hey, do you think Hornswaggle should be inducted into DX or be the mascot?" Shawn asked. I stopped for a second. "Umm, Mascot." "THANK YOU!" Hunter said. I was running down the hall now. I headed into the room where they were starting to film.

"Lena, what words do you have to say to Michelle?" He asked me. "Four words, I'm coming for you." And I walked off. Matt's Theme came on after the interview was done. He was facing Drew McIntyre. Morrison was supposed to interfere, before Drew made the win. Then Matt did Twist of Fate, and Matt wins.

I remember my dream just then, Shannon, Car, and Title. What was going to happen anyway? Was Shannon going to get hurt? I didn't know, I took out my phone, called him, "Hey, where are you?" I asked him. "Out, why?" "Shan, please. Are you in your car?" I asked on. "Yes…Lena, what's going on?" he asked me. "Pull over." I simply told him. "Lena! Why?" he asked me, sounding scared. "PLEASE! Shan please, I had a dream, you and a car, I don't know, just please." I whimpered. "Fine, fine." A few minutes later, he got back on, "There, are you ha-HOLY SHIT!" he yelled. "What? What happened!?" I said, scared. "A eighteen wheeler just crashed into 5 cars, right where I was before….how the hell did you know that?" he said. "I'll tell you later, bye." I hung up. Matt won. I told him what nearly happened to Shannon; he called him, consoling him.

I went out to my new theme, what you do to me by straight line stitch. I walked down to the ring, did my usual. Michelle came out, she looked bitchier than ever. I took a mic, "Hey guys, I'm gonna stop Michelle making fun of everybody, how does that sound!!" they all cheered. I laughed. The match started.

She ran at me I knocked her down with a huge clothesline she rolled right by a ring post. I quickly got up on it and did a Swanton bomb. 2 count till she took hold of the rope, she beat me up a bit, then it got to business, I reversed her finisher, she flew back, her back hitting the ring post, I ran towards her, flying into her with my elbow. She went down easily. One. Two. Three. The ref counted. I had just won the women's championship. Just then, Beth Phoenix came out, complaining that she should've been the contender against Michelle. "OH, shut up!" I said into the mic, holding my new championship.

She walked up the stairs slowly. Maria and Mickey came running down the ramp, helped me throw Beth off the ramp. We hugged, "Thanks." They said, no more Piggy Mickey or Underfed Red Head. "Ladies and gentlemen, your new women's champ, LENA!" The announcer said.

I quickly made my way to the locker room. Changing, holding my championship and running to the door, Matt was waiting. He nodded, "Good Job.". I smiled. We got in the car, anticipation was running through me as I drove home. Was he alright? Of course he wasn't, h almost got hit by a car! And _I saved him_. It was weird, my dream, was it trying to say that? I don't know but he was safe, I was happy. I drove up the long driveway.

He sat on the couch, obviously waiting for me, "How did you know?" he said, anxiously, walking up to me. Matt looked at me with a puzzled look. Jeff ran through the door, "Shannon! Are you okay?!" he said, worried. "I-I'm fine" he said, dragging me up the steps. He pulled me in his room and shut the door, "Now, how the hell did you know?" he asked, wierded out by the fact that I knew that he was going to get hit by truck. I sat on his bed, "Well, I just heard it in my dream." I said. "What so your psychic?" He said. I shrugged, "I dunno?" he sat down beside me, "Thank you." He said, hold my hand. "You're welcome." I put my hand overtop his.


	3. CH 3

Over my head

CH3

The only light we had to see each other was a small table lamp, a storm cut out the electricity. He was still looking at me adoringly, I could tell. It was silence for about five minutes till he broke the silence. "I love you." He pulled me in a hug.

I blushed as he stroked my hair and I hugged him back.

~*~Matt & Fran~*~

Thunder struck and she cowered in his arms as they sat on their bed. He laughed a little as he knew she wasn't afraid of thunder and all that. He already knew her plan. He took his hand and moved her face from his shirt so he could look at her. "I thought you weren't afraid of thunder?" he said, being cautious. She brought her hand to his face, "You know I love you," she said lovingly. He nodded, looking into her eyes.

She sat up as he left the bed, walking in front of her, taking her hand. "Fran, will you marry me?" he said, taking out a ring. She started to cry, and then hugged him "Yes." She whispered in his ear. He hugged her tightly as she cried tears of happiness.

She pulled back, she smiled at him. He pulled her face closer so his face was inches away, "I want to spend the rest of my living life with you." He said, he'd meant it to; he looked her in the eyes. He wiped away the stray tears, she grabbed his hand. "I love you." She said, moving her face so she could kiss him. "I love you too." He said, holding her in his arms.

~*~Jeff~*~

He sat in his room, wondering why he was the only one without love, after kissing Shann on the cheek; I headed to Jeff's room. I knocked on it, "come in," I heard him murmur. I opened the door and saw him looking depressed; sitting on the table beside him was a razor with fresh blood on it. I looked at him in shock; I ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Jeff..." I said, feeling his tears coming down his face. He didn't answer but hugged back, "Please, don't do that, we need you here." I said, hugging him tighter like I wasn't going to hug him again.

Shannon walked in when he heard us talking. He saw the razor, "Jeff, not again, please." He said, sadly. "Again?" I asked. Shannon shook his head, giving me the 'not-now' look. I shook that off and focused on Jeff, "Why are you doing this?" I asked him crying myself now that I saw the clean cuts on his arm.

He smiled and wiped away my tears, "Don't worry so much about me, please," he said I got furious now, "DON'T WORRY!? JEFF! You cut your arm on PURPOSE!" He bit his bottom lip. I walked out of the room to get the first aid kit. Shannon sat beside Jeff, looking at him seriously, "Jeff, you need help, please." He said, Jeff just shook his head. "You know I'm not going _there_ Shann, you of all people should know that." Shannon nodded, "Jeff, just please consider it." He said, and walked out of the room.

~*~Shann & Me*~

I walked back in the room, seeing the cuts made my stomach turn but I went ahead and took care of them, they could get infected. I looked at Jeff, sadly, and kissed him on the cheek. "Please, Jeff, I don't care, I'll help you, but please just stop I don't want you to _die_." Those words stung my mouth, I hated to say it. I gave him a hug and walked back out of the room. When I can back, he had the razor in his hand, and held it over the garbage, but hesitating. "Do it." I said. He looked at me, and then reluctantly, he dropped it in the basket. I walked over and put my head on his shoulder, "I will support you Jeff, you just need to resist." I said, he nodded putting a hand on my head, "I'll try my hardest." He said, I watched him fall asleep and when he was in his own world, I quietly opened the window and threw the cold red razor out into the storm. I left the room quietly and walked up the steps leading to my room, I leaned against the wall beside my room looking at Shannon.

"I just hope I can help him enough that he gets it out of his head," I said, still shocked that the sun shine boy, Jeff, would do something like this. Shannon put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "He'll me alright, like I said back there, it's happened before." He said, sounding like he didn't want to talk about it, he had a pained face on. I looked at him, I put my hand over his mouth, "I don't need to hear about it if it hurts you that much." I said, quietly.

He took my hand, "Thank you." He said, still had a pained face, but sounded more comfortable. We stared at each other for the next moment when he stole my lips for just a second; I blushed as his arms went around my waist. "You always care for other people, do you ever care about yourself?" he said, smiling as he put his forehead against mine. I put my arms around his neck and said, "Every once in a while, I guess I just care more about others around me, like you." I said, stealing a kiss.

I pulled his hand to go into our room. I sat down on my bed, lying down and looking at him. He had a longing look on his face, "Not tonight, sometime else, I promise." I said, patting the open space. He sat down, brushing away a stray hair on my face. He smiled, lying down beside me, holding me; I could smell his cologne, a light citrus. It fitted him, I fell asleep he whispered something in my ear, "_Goodnight my Angel."_


	4. CH 4

Over My Head

CH 4

My eyes fluttered open, still smelling the light citrus coming off of Shannon. I could hear him snoring, obviously still sleeping. I silently slipped out of his grip, it was 9:50, and people would be getting up soon. I walked down to Jeff's door and opened it a bit; he was still sleeping, but had a pained expression on his face. I frowned a he tossed and turned in his sheets.

I walked in his room, sat on the side of his bed. I carefully put a hand on his forehead, it felt normal, good, this whole ordeal with the razor wasn't making him sick. That happened to my best friend, he ended up killing himself. I carefully shook his shoulder, his eyes opened. He yawned and smiled at me, then noticed the hint of pain on my face. "What's wrong?" he said, now frowning. I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing, I'm going to wake up everyone else mkay?" I said, patting his head. He nodded.

I walked out of his room and headed to Fran and Matt's room, I saw them smiling, but still sleeping. That's when I saw the ring on Fran's finger, I wanted to squeal with happiness, I just closed their door, smiling.

Now it was the real test, waking up Shann. I laughed as while I was gone, he took the liberty of taking over the bed. I shook his arm, he just turned over. I laughed, "Go away." He murmured under the pillow. "Shann, it' 10:03 you gotta get up." He growled at me and turned his back to me. "Well then, I take back our 'little deal' we had last night." I smirked, that had to get him out.

He sat up, looked at me, and then gave me the 'your-not-going-to' face. He groaned but got up, I looked up at him. I never noticed that he stood a good few inches over me. I smiled as he looked like the undead, "Yeah, I'll give you time." I said, laughing. I walked downstairs, into the kitchen. I started to make breakfast, I yawned. I seriously needed to get more sleep, or one of these days, my face I'll fall right into the pan. I laughed from the thought.

Jeff and Shannon wobbled into the kitchen, looking surprised that I was making then breakfast, "What?" I said, they shrugged, "weirdo's." I said, turning back to the cereal, which wasn't hard, but made it hard with how much sleep I was getting.

Matt and Fran came walking down together, Shannon and Jeff looked at them. "Matt and I are engaged!" Fran said excitedly. I squealed and ran over to her, hugging her. Jeff smiled and nodded towards Matt. Shannon walked over to Matt, "Good job buddy!" he hugged him, matt having an embarrassed look on his face. I laughed.

After Breakfast, everyone broke away; Matt and Fran went to go meet with their Wedding planner, Jeff and I sat on the couch and Shannon went, somewhere, I didn't know. I looked at Jeff, he looked much better since yesterday. "Hey," he looked at me, "Do you know where Shannon went?" He shook his head, "Nope." "Huh?" I said, ready to investigate. I felt like Inspector Gadget, which was pretty bad for me.

I walked the steps, finding Shannon writing in something, looked like a journal. Peeking through the side of the doorway, I giggled as he talked to himself, he looked up at me. He blushed and shoved the book under his pillow, "What?" he asked, acting innocent. "Nothing, just watching some tough guy writing in his diary." I laughed. He rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's go." He said, pushing me out of the room, "But-" I said, He looked at me. I sighed and nodded.

I walked back down, sat by Jeff again, "Did you find him?" he said, and I suddenly got an idea. I nodded, "Hey can you do me huge favor?" I smirked. "Anything's better than watching Tough Love all day. "Ok, now just stall Shannon for about 10 minute's kay?" I said. "Why?" he said, "Just do it." I said.

Jeff walked into the Kitchen sitting across from Shannon, reading a newspaper. I snuck upstairs. I went into our room, almost hesitated when I picked up his pillow. I opened to the first page,

December, 1 2009

Jesus, I just got this and I already tore it up! I'm such a dork for keeping one of these, but I can't keep things pinned up inside me, ugh, so cheesy. So, I dunno, I hope nobody finds this; it would be the end of my fucking life. Well, I just met this girl, Lena, through Matt and Jeff, she's amazing, beautiful and smart too. (I blushed, but I read on) Jeff found this old crappy house we all have to live in now, I hate it, but Lena makes it feel like home. I mean it, this girl is the angel from my nightmares, I love her, but I really can't tell her. My god, I feel like a fucking retard, she probably doesn't like me back, only as a friend.-

I heard footsteps, I quickly put the book back under the pillow, and jumped in my bed, pretending to sleep. I smelt the citrus, 'Always putting on too much cologne, yep that's Shannon.' I said to myself. I heard him walk towards me, stroking my hair, I could he him murmur something, but I couldn't understand it. I actually fell asleep then.

When I woke up, the light was off, the covers were over me and a note beside my head, I opened it, Shannon's sloppy handwriting was on it,

Lena, I'll be right back, Jeff's in his room, I just need to pick something up. Be right back.

Shannon

I folded the note, and put it in my back pocket. I walked over to Jeff's room, I opened the door, and he was lying on the bed, I didn't know if he was sleeping or just delusional. I laughed and walked over to him, looking down, he looked sad. I frowned, I Lied down beside him, "What wrong?" I asked, staring at the ceiling just like him. "Nothing" He said, the sound of his voice, sadness clinging onto it. I turned to him, "No, really, what's wrong? You always tell me nothing, I know something's up, please tell me." I asked, worried beyond belief. He turned to me, "Really," he said, "Nothing is wrong, I swear." he said, looking at me, sitting up. I looked at him, he tried to smile, and it broke my heart. I sat up with him, giving him a well needed hug, he hugged back.

I stood up, I turned and grabbed his face in my hands, Jeff must've taken it wrong but he kissed me, 'What? No, no, no _it's not Shannon!_' I said to myself, but before I could understand what telling myself, I felt myself kissing him back. I still had my hands on his face, I quickly pushed back, breathing heavily has I staggered back. I stared at him, a dark look coming upon my face, then I felt the guilt, my anger formed to sadness, I ran out his door and up the stairs quicker than anything. I flew onto my bed, pulling my knees to my chest, crying.

I heard knocking on the door, "Lena? Are you okay?" I heard Shannon say from outside the door. I heard Jeff murmur something, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and I heard a big thump, 'oh my god.' I thought. The handle twisted more, Shannon saying my name. He ended p breaking the door down. He ran to me, suddenly pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry…" I said, sobbing into his chest.

I saw Jeff's feet sticking out from the other side of the hall, I held onto him like it was the last time I was going to hug him. "I'm Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I cried over and over again. "Are you okay?" he said, still holding me. I nodded and loosened my grip as I saw fingernail marks on his neck. I pulled away; I looked at him, and then ran to Jeff, looking at his now black eye. He was already in pain enough. "I'm sorry Jeff." I said, I walked back into the room and got out my suitcase. Shannon watched me with disbelief, "Wha-What are you doing?" he asked, "What does it look like?" I said venom in my words again.

I got about half way packed when Shannon stopped me, "Lena,  
please," he pleaded. I pulled away, "No Shannon, I've caused more drama than needed here, I need to leave." I said, it was true too. I continued, "Don't you dare try to stop me." I said. He stopped me once again, "Stop, please." He said, no character in his voice, grabbing my arms from behind. I tried to turn around, but he held my arms firmly, eventually moving them so he was hugging me once again. I dropped on my knees, crying again.

This was horrible! How was I going to explain this to Fran and Matt? What? 'Oh nothing happened, I just started making out with your brother when I shouldn't be and Shannon knocked him out, the normal' I said to myself, dragging Jeff to my bed, setting an ice pack on his eye. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, holding his hand. He moaned and sat up, he looked at me, tear stains down my face. "What happened?" he asked, now worried about me. I was shocked, he didn't remember. "Jeff…Shannon knocked you out, you have a black eye, because of me, I'm so sorry..." I said, crying and still holding his hand. He felt his eye, "Ow," he said, flinching. I sobbed quietly as he realized what I said was true. He put a hand on my shoulder, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said, obviously remembering what happened.

I headed out the door to see Shannon looking mad, and leaning against the wall, "Oh shut up," I said, looking at him. "You know he didn't mean to." I said, putting my hand on his cheek. He looked down at me, his expression changed; he now wore a calm expression. I kissed his cheek. I wore I saw some kind of happiness on his face, I swear I made hi day if I just took one look at him. He truly loved me.


	5. CH 5

Over my head

CH 5

He held my face in his hands, He leaned, and I moved my head so he kissed my forehead. "Hard to get?" he said, laughing lightly. "Psh, maybe..?" I said, innocently. He gave me the beautiful smile I've ever seen on his face. I blushed as he moved a piece of hair out of my face, and kissed my cheek. "Not playing anymore huh?" he said, smirking at me. I smiled and ruffled his hair a bit and moved Jeff to his own room, getting him a new Ice pack every hour on the hour.

I became annoyed after the 12th time, I mean this guy is sweet and kind, but he just talks so much! I yawned and faked that I had to go to the bathroom a couple times. Shannon laughed as I sank to the ground a few times with exhaustion, "Big Job huh?" he said, leaning against that wall again. I looked at him, I looked like death probably, not getting sleep, and all this yawning, and it was probably because of those dreams.

The latest one was about a dog and me, I didn't understand, I had a dog when I was younger, but he died a few years ago. I unlocked the door, I heard whimpering at the bottom of the doorway, I looked down to see a bushel and on small puppy at the bottom. He was brown and white, a big spot on his eye. I gasped, "Um, Shannon!" he ran down the steps, "What? What wrong?" he asked, looking down, "Oh my, who set that there?" he said, sounding suspicious. I looked at him, he was smiling. I jumped up, "Thank You!" I said, hugging him. I puppy barked and jumped up and started pulling my shoelace.

I looked down, it was so cute, I looked back at Shannon, and still hugging him I kissed him. I felt him hug tighter as he kissed back. I pulled back and he said, "Now are you going to forget about me and act like that puppy is your life?" I acted serious looked at him, then the puppy, "I dunno, it's going to be close," he grunted, I laughed. "I'm just kidding dummy, you're always number one priority." I said, poking his nose.

He backed up a bit, "Well then, thank you." He said, taking a bow. I laughed; Matt and Fran came back, holding a bunch of white frilly cards and markers. They looked at us, "You are going to help us, right?" I nodded excitedly. Shannon sighed and shrugged taking some of the cards and a marker, I did the same. Picking up the puppy in the other hand, I took it to Jeff, he would like the company.

I sat down beside Shannon as he opened the card, looked at the guest list and wrote the name, "1 down, 1,234,334,654 to go…" he said, I laughed. I handed him the List, over an hour we got the first hundred, I don't know how many Fran and Matt got but they sure got more, "I'm gonna go check on Jeff," I said, taking a new Ice pack to him. "What happened?" Matt said, worried, "Long story," I look at Shannon who had the cheesy smile of his on. I rolled my eyes, walked upstairs, hearing the questions pour. "Lena? Where'd the puppy come from?" he said, his eye finally turning yellowish. I traded the packs with him, "Shannon." I said, falling on the bed, waking up the puppy, it walked towards me and started biting my hair. "It looks just like Clancey doesn't it?" I said, remembering when Jeff visited me a while back when I still had my old dog. He nodded and smiled.

He frowned after that, "you really love him then, don't you?" he said, bringing up an unwanted topic, I looked at his pained expression, I walked over and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry it didn't work out." I said, stroking his short & soft hair. He smiled, "You know I can't do anything about it…" he said. "I know." I said, picking up the puppy and setting it in Jeff's arms. He smiled as it fell asleep next to him.

Later that night, Fran and Matt were still doing Invitations, while Shannon and I resigned, and went to our room, He went to go brush his teeth, and I quickly went and opened his journal again,

--

December 20, '09

Yo,

Christmas is coming up so quickly! I need to think of something quick to get Lena, Good but Classy, she needs it. I was thinking shoes but that was too obvious, then I thought a purse, then I thought, WHEN THE HELL DOES SHE WEAR A PURSE?! Well then I thought of the perfect thing ---

I quickly put I back under the pillow when I heard the steps squeak, I jumped into my bed, I smiled innocently as he gave me a suspicious look, "you did something…" he said, shit, shit, shit, did he find out? I just smiled as he walked over and kissed my forehead and I went to sleep, 'I've got to stop reading his personal stuff, I almost found out what he was getting me!' I said to myself. Quickly falling asleep after, I dreamt of Shannon.

On Christmas morning, everyone was miserable; they were tired from the invitations and the pressure of the wedding in January. We didn't really put up a tree but we had a 'Charlie-Brown' Tree, it was small but had plenty of presents under it. Fran dove downstairs screaming about how Santa came and how she was a good girl. I laughed, and sat by her, "Fran, just go sit down, please." I said, she jumped up and sat down beside matt. I passed out her present first; she was melting with anticipation, then Jeff.

Everyone got about two or three presents obviously one from each of us and either one from a relative or friend who stopped by, grabbing the invitation.

By the end of the day, Fran was asleep in all the wrappings of the presents, holding her Matt Doll, I giggled softly as I headed upstairs, Putting on my cotton pajama's I got from my mom, a tank top with snowflakes and shorts to go with it. I got into bed, feeling something under my pillow, I moved it and found a bow wrapped in red ribbon. I read the note:

Lena,

I love you more than anything in this world, I wanted to get you something original but classy, but you know me, I'm not good at shopping hope you like it!

From: Shannon

I about had a cow when I opened the box, a beautiful silver vine looking necklace, with rubies along it. "You like it?" he asked, leaning against the corner of the doorway. "Oh my god Shannon, you didn't have to get me anything…" I said, feeling ashamed of the $60 Cologne I got him, this was probably priceless. "No, you deserve it." He said, walking over, taking it out and connecting the chain for me. "It-It's beautiful, thank you." I said, looking in the mirror.

He put his hands on my shoulders, "I'm glad you like it, Merry Christmas." I turned my head and kissed him, "I really do." I said, smiling. He looked at me and laughed, "You like it a little too much?" he said, smiling at me. I pulled his face inches away from mine, "Never." I kissed him, but something was different, this one, was more passionate. I pulled closer to him, if that were possible. His arms went around my waist, making me stand on my tip-toes to be within his height range.

We broke apart for what seemed forever to me, then he set me down on the bed, He kissed me again and headed for the door, "Goodnight angel." He said, smiling at me. I seriously needed to feel his lips again, they were my drug, like a anti-depressant. I closed my eye and dreamt one of my most horrific visions yet.


	6. CH 6

Over my head

CH 6

Blood, blood stained snow, the white was now red. It was horrible, I saw Jeff lying in the snow, covered in it, all red, his face, arms, and I looked away. "Lena, you have to save me." I turned and saw Jeff, standing up, not a single expression on his face, his arms by his side, I blinked and he was gone, I heard a scream and it turned black.

I quickly sat up; I was in my bed, shaking from the disturbing dream. I looked at the puppy, now awake and looking at me, "I really need to name you…" I said, deciding, "how about Diego?" I said, stroking its head, I yipped and jumped on me.

I remembered my horrible dream; I got out of my bed, walked down the steps and headed to Jeff's room, I opened the door, he wasn't there. I started to worry, I walked down to the living room, and Shannon was sleeping on the couch, Jeff Beside him. I sighed softly as I felt much better, I didn't want to lose him, he is my best friend.

I walked over to him, lightly stroked his hair, and smiled. On my way by, I woke up Shannon, "You don't sleep on the couch," I whispered in his ear, "Jeff doesn't either." He said in reply. "Well, he's allowed tonight, besides I need to tell you something." I said, seriously now. He followed me up the steps and into the room. I turned to him, "I had another dream, and it was about Jeff." He looked worried now, "Really Lena, are you okay? Is it normal to have these?" he said, feeling my forehead.

I told him about the bloody mess and Jeff covered in it. He took me by the arm, "What do you think it is this time?" I shrugged, "But I saw a light or two maybe, it was a car?" He shook his head. "Lena, no one HARDLY ever drives by this house." He said. I nodded what could it be? I would have to watch Jeff all the time from now on, like I needed that.

He looked at me thinking, "Are you alright?" he said. I shook my head, then looked at him, "Um, yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said, I probably looked delirious, my hair everywhere, me looking off into space. He gave me a concerned look, "Maybe we should go see-" I shook his shoulder, "No, I'm not going to see a doctor, they'll probably send me to a Psychiatric ward!" I said, over reacting.

He laughed at my reaction, and took my face in his hands, looking at me. I blushed as he did so. "You worry way too much, you know that?" He said, bringing my face so close to his, it was torturing so much. "Are you going to kiss me or just stay there?" I said, smiling. "I don't know, I'm liking it right here…" he said, smiling back, our foreheads together.

I grunted when he said that, "You're no fun," I said. He kissed my nose, "There, you happy?" he said, knowing I wasn't. I shook my head, "Your too soft you big teddy bear." I said, poking his muscle. I looked back at him; we gave each other loving looks.

In one motion, I pushed him up against the wall, hands on the wall behind him. "You've gotta stop going soft on me when we get like this," I said with a smirk. He was caught off guard at the moment, "Well then," he flipped the position, now I was against the wall and he was looming over me. He smiled, "Better?" he asked. "Not yet." I said, grabbing his face and kissing him, softly. He kissed back, leaning into me.

My fingers were intertwined in his hair as he kissed me more roughly now. "Shannon." I said, my voice filled with pleasure. "That's Mr. Prince of Punk for you." He said, laughing. I was lifted up by him and carried to the nearest bed, which was mine. He was overtop me, kissing me like he did before.

I turned him over, with me on top now, "Seriously, I actually breathe here." I said, gasping for air. He gave me caring smile and pulled me down into another kiss after kiss, it was the only good part of having the only room in the upstairs, you could make out and no one could interrupt you.

It got more serious after that, Shirts off, just waiting for the pants. I moaned softly as he felt his way down my spine, my back arched. He kissed me, shutting me up from waking up everyone in the whole house. Pulling the fabric down I smiled under his kiss, finally getting what we both wanted.

Being naked in front of Shannon was uncomfortable in a way, I mean I loved him till the world crashed down, but I still I felt a sudden urgency to get my clothes back on. I shook it away, focusing on the moment, on the man I loved. He moved back, examining me. "You are truly beautiful." He said, smiling at me. He moved closer, being my body heat for the moment, I loved this; it was my dream to be like this. Not naked I front of my best friend, just to be loved. It felt nice.

---------

I woke up, "Wha-What the hell?" I said, rubbing my head. I blushed at my dream; I looked around, back in Raleigh, Carolina. "Huh?" I said, walking downstairs, seeing the beach before my house, the sun just at the horizon, it was _beautiful_. I quickly remembered Shannon, Jeff, and everybody else that was in my 'dream' was it a dream? I don't know but it was very explicit. I blushed madly as I remembered the last few minutes that seemed like hours in my dream; I only wished that would happen. I sighed, "This is what I get for dreaming about that stuff." I got out the cereal, pouring it into the bowl; I saw dolphins flipping out by the horizon.

I smiled, "I'll take a walk," I said, putting on my bikini and shorts, I trudged outside in the sand, light breeze flowing through my free flowing hair. I walked past the fence they put up for turtles safety. Walking for about an hour, I realized I was far from home, I didn't care, the temperature was just right, I kept walking. I started to walk back, finally starting to forget the dream I had.

When I got around my house, I was looking out at the sea; I hadn't realized I'd bumped into someone. "Oh sorry," I looked up at the man that was looking down at me with the same expression, "Shannon M-Moore?" I stuttered. "You?" he said, looking as surprised as me, "You-" we both said, "The dream," he said, "You and me?" I said & he nodded.

"Oh my god." I said, covering my mouth, He laughed. "Your just as cute as you were in the dream." He said, smiling. I blushed, "Come on." He said, bringing his arm around my shoulder, "We've got some talking to do, miss." I felt comfortable in his arms, I smiled, "Yeah, my Prince of Punk." We walked down the beach, discussing the dream. Now, that dream was real.


End file.
